


Family, In All It's Forms

by ThatDamGirl (Reveles)



Series: Di Immortales [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 5: The Tower of Nero (Trials of Apollo), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, Zeus's (Percy Jackson) A+ Parenting, paul blofis is a good parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/ThatDamGirl
Summary: After Apollo, Meg and Lu leave the Jackson's apartment inThe Tower of Nero, Paul reflects on his newfound view of Apollo
Relationships: Apollo & Meg McCaffrey, Apollo & Zeus (Percy Jackson), Estelle Blofis & Paul Blofis, Paul Blofis & Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Series: Di Immortales [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100783
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Family, In All It's Forms

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all I'd like to say that I'm sorry for being gone for so long! School has been pretty hectic and I've had a lot of requests for another fandom (Shadowhunters if any of you guys are into it), but I put aside two requests so I could finally update this series because it's been literal _months_.   
> This fic is an idea that I've had for ages but was really hard to get to sound the way I wanted it to for some reason and I'm still not very happy with it. I hope I did alright though, and I'd love to hear any feedback you have for me! A trigger warning for child abuse in this one as I take a look at Zeus's abysmal treatment of Apollo from the perspective of none other that the loving father and step-father Paul Blofis. I hope you'll enjoy this!

Paul thought that he had gotten used to the craziness that Percy's demigod life brought. But when a soaked and bedraggled god-turned-mortal turned up on his doorstep along with a demigod and a Gaul, he realised that it could get crazier. From what Percy had said, he'd though Apollo was your typical Greek god, entirely unconcerned of the effects that they had on the people around them and somewhat (okay, more than somewhat) full of himself.

Instead, the person that Paul had met was entirely different. He seemed to actually care, asking Paul if he was concerned about helping them, even if it could endanger his family. He just... seemed so human. And that's not to mention-

"Paul, are you okay? You're spacing out," Sally's voice broke him out of his thoughts. The two were sitting on the couch in their apartment, the three travellers having just left to resume their dangerous quest.

"I'm fine, just... thinking,"

Sally nodded, "It really is a weird world that we're mixed up in, I never thought I'd see the day that a god actually changed,"

"He seems so human," Paul replied, his voice faint with disbelief. Apollo had gone against everything he thought the gods were like, and there was something else that was bothering Paul about him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"It's good, I only wish he didn't have to learn it like this," Sally agreed, absent-mindedly stroking Estelle's hair.

"Did you hear him crying? For a second I almost thought he was Percy after a quest gone wrong," Paul shook his head, trying to make sense of the confusing observation, "It was so weird... he's just not at all how I'd imagined him. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was another demigod that's been through too much,"

Sally tilted her head, as if considering what Paul had said. After a moment she replied, "They're all so young when they get thrown into these quests. That girl, Meg, she's only twelve and has already seen more than any person should ever have to. And I know Apollo's older than our grandparents but there's something about him that still seems so young. Was it just me or did he seem surprised to see you being so involved with Estelle?"

Paul thought back to the look Apollo had whenever he saw Paul spending time with his daughter, as if he almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. A sinking feeling began to settle in his stomach when he recalled the way Apollo had told him he was a good man, and the shocked look on his face that he had desperately tried to hide when Paul asked what other type of man there was to be. Why would someone be so shocked to witness a father acting like a father? Paul knew that the gods weren't the most present parents, but from what Percy had told him, Apollo did as much as he could without upsetting Zeus-

"Paul, you've zoned out on me again," Sally said with a sigh that was equal parts exasperated and worried

Paul blinked, his mind still reeling from what he had just realised, "Sorry Sally, I just realised something. I'm not sure what to make of it if I'm honest,"

Sally gave him a concerned look, setting a sleeping Estelle down on her lap to take his hand, "Is there something wrong?"

"Not with me... in fact it has nothing to do with me at all. It's just, did you notice the way Apollo flinched every time there was lightning outside?" Paul started

"Come to think of it, yes... oh, you don't think?" If there was one thing Paul loved about Sally (and there were many), it was her ability to always know what he was thinking.

Paul nodded, "That's what it looked like to me. Judging from the myths I probably should have guessed that Olympus wasn't the best family environment,"

"I suppose he doesn't have the luxury of turning his father to stone like Percy and I did with Gabe," Sally said, and Paul smiled faintly as he remembered Percy threatening to turn him to stone if he treated Sally wrong. At the time he had thought Percy was joking, but he knows now that he and Sally really did turn his abusive step-father to stone with Medusa's head.

"I suppose not," Paul replied. His tone was light, but he was still wondering how a person could ever bring themselves to harm their own child. It was something Paul could barely comprehend despite having seen it a few of his students before, as well as his step-son and now an Olympian god-turned-human (and the young girl, Meg, Paul hadn't missed the look she got whenever her step-father, Nero, was mentioned).

Sally's look turned serious again, "I wish there was something we could do. No one should have to go through that, even if they have a god's healing ability for the physical wounds," 

"We'll think of something, even if it is just giving demigods and Apollo a place to rest for a moment on their quests and a warm meal. Sometimes, that's all we can do. That and making sure we do things right with our own children," he looked down at where Estelle was sleeping peacefully on Sally's lap. That day that Estelle was born, he had experienced the most intense love he had ever felt combined with the need to protect her from anything that wanted to bring harm to his daughter. He hadn't counted on the feeling growing stronger every day. It was different from the learned love he had for Percy, the constant worry that his demigod lifestyle brought him. But no less strong for it.

Paul pitied Zeus, for not knowing the joys of loving his children so intensely. And he hoped, that Apollo would find another family, one that he gets to choose for himself, one that he doesn't have to fear and who's love doesn't come with a disclaimer. Perhaps, thinking of the way he acted towards Meg, he already had.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Again, I'd like to apologise for the long wait! Also, any feedback you have for me would be greatly appreciated!  
> I hope the rest of your day/night is amazing! Vale!  
> ~ThatDamGirl


End file.
